United States Aerospace Fleet
The United States Aerospace Fleet is a branch of the United States Navy for our growing aerospace fleet. Any and all members of the USN that can create flying ships are automatically accepted if they wish. Members * Fleet Admiral Marc Patton (Marcboy99) * Chief of Naval Operations Jack Tyler Harmon (Harmonmj13) * Chief of Operations Neil Guy (I am that Guy) - AWOL * Vice Admrial Shinato - MIA Joining Application #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #Do you build flying ships, if so, how many? #What is your Game Center ID? #What other fleets and navies are you involved i ? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied . Aircraft Bombers Imageb2bomber.jpg|Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit B-52 Stratofortress.JPG|Boeing B-52 Stratofortress F-118 Nighthawk II.JPG|Lockheed Martin FB-118 Nighthawk II Fighters A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|Atlas VF-1A Space Valkyrie A-10D Ultra Warthog.JPG|Atlas A-10D Thunderbolt II/Warthog F-18S Space Hornet.JPG|Boeing F/A-18S Space Hornet F-22A Velociraptor.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-22A Velociraptor F-35A.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35A Lightning II F-35B.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II F-35C.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35C Lightning II F-35D Lightning II.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-35D Lightning II F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II SR-72 Stealthbird.jpg|Lockheed Martin SR-72 Stealthbird Electronic Warface E-18G.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) Avenger Drone.JPG|General Atomics MQ-10 Avenger/Predator-C SR-72 Stealthbird.jpg|The SR-72 is an unmanned aircraft. Dropships Reconaissance SR-72 Stealthbird.jpg|The SR-72 is also a reconaissance aircraft. Technology Propulsion *'Atlas Mk.1 Hyperspace Drive' *'Atlas-General Electric Slipspace Drive' Missiles Ship-Launched *'BGM-204 ''Tomahawk-II cruise missile''' *'RGM-100 ''Harpoon-II anti-ship missile''' *'AGM-150 ''Guardian anti-ballistic missile''' Aircraft-Launched *'T75 ''Excalibur' *'A113 Katana' *'G7 Machette' *'D15 Dagger' *'U74 Hayabusa' Warheads *'UGM-133 Trident-III nuclear warhead''' *'LGM-30 ''Minuteman-IV ''nuclear warhead' *'PGM-20 Tartarus'' plasma warhead''' *'TGM-60 ''Reaper thermonuclear warhead''' *'HGM-70 ''Firecracker hydrogen warhed''' *'NGM-99 ''Pompeii napalm warhead''' *'EGM-84 ''Tesla EMP warhead''' Bombs *''Little Boy II''-class plasma bomb *''Fat Man II''-class nuclear bomb *''Spearhead''-class thermonuclear bomb *''Scythe''-class anti-infantry bomb *''Manhattan''-class anti-tank bomb Turrets Railguns *'Atlas Mk. 1 Surface-Mounted Railgun' *'BAE Systems Mk. 2 Surface-Mounted Railgun' *'Atlas Corporation Magnetic Accelerator Cannon' **'Mk-1 "Light" MAC Cannon' **'Mk-2 "Medium" MAC Cannon' ***'Mk-2+ "Medium" MAC Cannon' **'Mk-3 "Heavy" MAC Cannon' Standard Turrets *'Mark 7 Block II 16 inch/50 caliber triple-barrel turret' *'Mark 12 Block II 5 inch/38 caliber dual-barrel turret' *'Mark 45 Block III 5 inch/38 caliber single-barrel turret' Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Weapons *'Vanguard Mk. 52 Close-In Weapons System' Ships This is where our ships in service will be displayed. Aircraft Carriers Bunker Hill.JPG|USS Bunker Hill (CVNA-01) Imagearmstrong.jpg|USS Neil Armstrong (CVNA-76) USS Atlantis CVNA-86.jpg|USS Atlantis (CVNA-86) Arsenal Ships/Super Warships Imagefenrir.jpg|USS Glepnir Imagehellfire.jpg|USS Hellfire Imagegleipnirii.jpg|USS Jormugandr-II USS Nova.jpg|USS Nova USS Supernova.jpg|USS Supernova Battleships Imagevalkyrie.jpg|USS Valkyrie (BBGA-01) Imageussdreadnought.jpg|USS Dreadnought (BBA-02) Imagesurfacedreadnought.jpg|The Dreadnought also acts as a surface warship, as shown here. Kentucky BBA-01.JPG|USS Kentucky (BBA-22) USS United States (BBA-50).JPG|USS United States (BBA-50) Minnesota271.jpg|USS Minnesota (BBA-75) Battlecruisers USS Monkey's Paw CCA-01.JPG|USS Monkey's Paw (CCA-01) Cruisers E-500.jpg|USS Hope Through Unity (CAA-01) Mars.jpg|USS Mars (CLA-01) Dallas-class Heavy Aerospace Cruiser.JPG|USS Dallas (CAA-02), based on the James A. Lovell-class Venator design scheme. Brooklyn-class Aerospace Cruiser.JPG|USS Brooklyn (CLA-51) Destroyers USS Venator DDA-25.JPG|USS Venator (DDA-25), James A. Lovell-class Mercury.jpg|USS Mercury (DDA-51) Frigates Patrol Boats Project ODIN (Orbital Defense Intigrated Network) Imagepandora.jpg|USS Pandora PBA-1 Imagevalkyrie2.jpg|USS Valkyrie BBGL-1 Imagearmstrong.jpg|USS Neil Armstrong CVNL-1969 imagefenrir.jpg|A Gleipnir Class Ship imagehellfire.jpg|A Hellfire Class Ship Imagegleipnirii.jpg|A Jormungandr II Class Ship imageusschallenger.jpg|USS Challenger, a space-capable, high flying ship above the USS Gleipnir II imageussdreadnought.jpg|USS Dreadnought BBL-1 imagesurfacedreadnought.jpg|The Dreadnought Class acts as a surface warship when not in the air USS Nova.jpg|Shinato's first contribution to flying ships. It is small and does not fly very high but can be easily mass produced. USS Supernova.jpg|The second ship in the Supernova Class. It is based on designs from I am that guy's flying ships. It is used to defend any incoming threats. USS Lovell.jpg|USS James A. Lovell DDA-1 2FA1EC5F-D0F7-4571-A5CB-543FE819FF6E.JPG|USS Jupiter DDA-12, a Flight II (Mercury Type) variant of the James A. Lovell Kentucky BBA-01.JPG|USS Kentucky (BBL-22) Mercury.jpg|USS Mercury DDA-51 Mars.jpg|USS Mars CLA-1 Minnesota271.jpg|USS Minnesota BBL-271 Eris DDA-18.JPG|USS Sol (DDA-18), a Flight III (Saturn Type) variant of the James A. Lovell. Bunker Hill.JPG|USS Bunker Hill (CVNL-01) Columbia DDA-19.JPG|USS Columbia (DDA-19), a Lovell-class Flight IV variant USS Venator DDA-25.JPG|USS Venator (DDA-25), the last variant of the Lovell class and is planned to be a class of its own. All other Lovells in Flights I through IV have been refitted into Flight V. USS Monkey's Paw CCA-01.JPG|USS Monkey's Paw (CCA-01) E-500.jpg|USS Hope Trough Unity (CAA-01), an E-500 class cruiser purchased from the UAC. Naval Roster Fleets Category:Flagged